


control; kyman

by twelvetears



Category: South Park
Genre: Alucinaciones, Angustía, BoyxBoy, Cartman está obsesionado con Khal, Comportamiento obsesivo, Desesperación, Eric y Liane son asesinos seriales, Inestabilidad mental, M/M, Manipulación, Muerte de un personaje principal, Suicidio, También está arruinando su vida lentamente :), Violacion, Violencia, Y haría cualquier cosa por él, abuso de drogas, asesinato, ataques de pánico, depresión, esquizofrenia, obsesión, yaoi (?)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvetears/pseuds/twelvetears
Summary: Estoy muy familiarizado con los villanos que viven en mi cama, me piden que les escriba, así nunca morirán cuando yo esté muerto. Soy más grande que mi cuerpo, soy más frío que esta casa, soy más malo que mis demonios, soy más grande que estos huesos. Todos los niños gritaban "Por favor para, me estás asustando" No puedo ayudar esta horrible energía, maldita sea, deberías estar asustado de mi.∘ ∘ ∘ ∘ ∘ ∘ ∘ ∘ ∘ ¿Quién tiene el control?La familia Cartman, conformada solamente por Liane Cartman, y Eric T. Cartman, ocultaban un secreto, o tal vez varios. Recién llegados a aquel pueblo llamado South Park, comienzan a ocurrir desapariciones repentinas. Ellos estaban ahí para ocultarse y divertirse un poco con esos pueblerinos tan fáciles de manipular. Pero, las tentaciones los llevaron a la ruina.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ( a c l a r a c i o n e s )
> 
> ☆~Este es un au en dónde los Cartman son asesinos seriales, y son nuevos en el pueblo, así que Eric no tiene ningún vínculo con nadie. Ambos siguen teniendo las mismas personalidades, pero un poco más sombrías. El au se llama "cartman's serial killers au", creo que nadie lo ha creado, y sí lo han hecho, pues díganme y le doy los créditos al creador. Y sí no, pues, supongo que soy la creadora ahre¿
> 
> ☆~Posiblemente varíe entre capítulos cortos y largos. 
> 
> ☆~Muerte de un personaje principal.
> 
> ☆~Lenguaje vulgar, violencia explícita, posible violación y problemas mentales serios como esquizofrenia, psicopatía, entre otros.
> 
> ☆~Kyle va a sufrir mucho, wuuu.
> 
> ☆~Todos los errores ortográficos serán corregidos al culminar la historia.
> 
> ◇t w e l v e t e a r s◇

「Prefacio」

 

Eric siempre fue un niño que lo tuvo todo, una madre hermosa y amable, una casa grande y ordenada, muchos juguetes y golosinas, al igual que muchos amigos. Pero todo eso, fue temporal.

El pequeño niño de diez años se sentía diferente al resto, sentía que los demás eran simplemente una piedra en su camino, que podría quitarlos fácilmente. Sin padre ni hermanos, un vacío amargo creció en su corazón, y al cumplir los once años, llenó por primera vez su extraña sed de sangre.

Comenzó robando las mascotas de los hipócritas de sus amigos, a todas y cada una les torció el cuello y rasgó su piel, sacando sus órganos para finalmente enterrarlos en el patio. Cuando vio la expresión de dolor de sus 'amigos', sintió una satisfacción inigualable y pensó, qué sí se sentía así por un simple animal y el sufrimiento de los demás, ¿cuánta satisfacción sentiría sí lastimaba o mataba a un ser humano?

Comenzó a interesarse en la anatomía humana, adentrándose cada día más en la biblioteca de la escuela para su plan maestro, su plan de venganza.

Un día, sin ningún tipo de tapujos en sus palabras, le platicó a su querida madre sobre tal plan. La mujer ni se inmutó, escuchó en silencio cada palabra que salía de la boca de su hijo y cuando culminó esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

—Eres especial, amor, eres como mami.—Liane arrulló a su único hijo, comenzando a tararear su canción de cuna, eso siempre tranquilizaba al niño de extraños ojos bicolor, uno siendo azul y el otro castaño como su cabello.

Liane accedió a ayudarlo, pues realmente odiaba a Jack Tenorman, en algún momento de su juventud lo había llegado a amar, pero él, a cambio de su afecto, le dio la espalda pretendiendo que nada nunca pasó entre ellos, la trató de mujerzuela y finalmente la embarazó de su pequeño querubín. Ambos pusieron el plan de Eric en marcha, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Todos los que alguna vez les hicieron daño, debían morir. A muy corta edad, Eric engañó a un chico para que le acompañase hasta su casa para jugar con un nuevo juguete que su madre le había comprado, el niño accedió inocentemente, creyendo cada palabra que salía de los labios manipuladores y llenos de mentiras de Eric.

Ese niño de cabello rubio, terminó secuestrado por varios días en el sótano, al llegar el cuarto día el destino no parecía estar a su favor, Eric, cansado de aquel juego en donde el niño no hacía más que llorar por su mami, lo apuñaló en el abdomen y calcinó su cuerpo para no dejar rastros.

Los padres del niño, desesperados, nunca perdieron la esperanza de que su hijo estaba vivo y esperaba que lo encontrarán. Eric siempre reía al recordar el rostro de esos adultos, lloraban desesperados mientras le preguntaban sí sabía algo del paradero de su hijo menor.

Y finalmente, luego de varios años de secuestros y asesinatos en el sótano, logró encontrar la dirección de su padre biológico.

Los Tenorman debían morir.

Liane y Eric estaban listos para lo que les esperaba, ambos de camuflaron, escondiéndose en identidades falsas, ahora eran Erica Tenorman y Lilly Tenorman, "familiares lejanos". La señora Tenorman las recibió con una sonrisa, creyendo estúpidamente que realmente eran familia, le abrió la puerta al lobo siendo la presa.

Scott parecía ser él único que desconfiaba de ambas desconocidas, lastima que se dio cuanta muy tarde.

Los Tenorman fueron masacrados, excepto Scott, quién sobrevivió al balazo que recibió en el hombro y huyó por la ventana del baño. La mujer de su padre biológico se encontraba sin vida en su estudio, su garganta había sido rebanada con un cuchillo, mientras que, en la sala, los Cartman torturaban al padre de familia, gozando cada grito de dolor que daba hasta el último suspiro que dio.

Finalmente habían conseguido lo que querían, venganza, pero debían huir, pues sabían perfectamente que aquel adolescente pelirrojo los delataría.

Y sin dar muchas explicaciones a sus vecinos y amigos cercanos, se marcharon de la ciudad, adentrándose en territorio casi inexplorado, un pequeño y poco conocido pueblo en Colorado llamado South Park parecía el perfecto destino para seguir con su diversión sin estar dentro del radar de la policía.

Era hora de divertirse un poco con los pueblerinos.


	2. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia también se encuentran disponible en Wattpad, en mí cuanta @TWELVETEARS♡

「I」

"Aún no se sabe nada del paradero de Erica Tenorman y Lilly Tenorman, principales sospechosas del asesinato de la familia Tenorman, sí ve a dos mujeres similares a las que se muestra en pantalla, no dude en llamar a la policía local, ambas están armadas y se consideran extremadamente peligros-.." 

Apagó la televisión chasqueando un poco su lengua, apenas llevaban dos días en ese mugriento pueblo y ya los bombardeaban en las noticias por tan maravilloso acto de justicia.

Tomó su mochila, ese día entraría a la secundaria de South Park, esperaba encontrar gente interesante. Sus ojos con ojeras miraron traviesos a los estudiantes, todos hablaban en los casilleros, llenando el pasillo, algunos lo miraban de reojo, curiosos por el nuevo estudiante.

—¡H-hola!—Miró a un rubio que se encontraba a su lado con un folleto en su mano.—Me llamo Leopold, pero mis amigos me llaman Butters.. supongo que tu eres Eric ¿no?—El castaño asintió ligeramente.—Un gusto conocerte, soy tú guía para que conozcas mejor la escuela.—Explicó.

Eric no habló, simplemente escuchó la chillona e irritante voz de "Butters" mientras le enseñaba cada instalación de la institución, estaba aburrido, quería divertirse un poco.

—Pff, Butters, ¿de casualidad conoces un lugar en esta escuela para divertirme?—Preguntó con fingida amabilidad en su voz.

—Bueno, hay un lugar especial, pero lo conocerás con el tiempo, t-tal vez te diviertas en tú siguiente clase, es orientación.

¿Un lugar especial, eh? Sonrió ignorando lo último.

—Llévame ahí.—Dijo, mirando fijamente al rubio, este jugaba con sus dedos torpemente.

—N-no puedo, debes ganarte la confianza de los demás.—Habló, escuchando la campana, la cual avisaba que las clases habían comenzado.

—Dime sus nombres.—Tanta exigencia intimidaba al pobre rubio, quién no entendía porque tanto interés, la voz de Eric era suave pero demandante, así que dijo los nombres, dejándose manipular tan fácilmente.

—Kenny McCormick, Stan Marsh, y Kyle Broflovski.—Soltó, generando una amplia y vacía sonrisa en el castaño.

—Adiós Butters.—Dijo, palmeando un poco el hombro de Stotch antes de digirse a la dichosa clase de orientación.

Y al entrar ocurrió lo esperado, la maestra lo presentó a la clase y tuvo que hacer una breve introducción de su persona, todo eso era tan aburrido, se sentó al lado de un pelirrojo, el cual al parecer se llamaba "Kyle".

—Psss, psss.—Kyle lo ignoró, prestándole atención a la clase.—Pelirrojo, pecas, psss, zanahoria andante.—Kyle lo miró realmente molesto.

—¿Qué coño quieres?

—Ahh, ser tú amigo, zanahoria.—Dijo con simpleza, procurando no ser escuchado por la profesora que daba la clase.

Ese apodo era realmente molesto para el joven de la ushanka verde.

—Jódete, gordo.—Ugh, le agradaba, tal vez demasiado a pasar de tan sólo intercambiar esas pocas palabras.

—Zanahoria de mierda.—Bufó, cruzándose de brazos.

(...)

—¿Escucharon en las noticias lo que ocurrió hace tres semanas en Nebraska? Con tan sólo pensar en esas dos locas cerca de mí, me da escalofríos.

—Sí, ¿Qué clase de persona asesina a un familiar?

—Un psicópata, querida Red.—Wendy Testaburger hablaba con sus amigas en el descanso.—Menos mal que nuestro pueblo es seguro y no hay gente como ellas por acá.

—Yo no estaría tan segura, chicas, esa clase de personas siempre se esconden, usan máscaras de personalidad para esconder su verdadera naturaleza, su verdadera sed de sangre.—Heidi miró a sus amigas con un poco de temor en sus ojos.

Eric, quién se encontraba cerca, cerró de golpe su casillero generando un ruido estruendoso que asustó a las chicas.

—No las conozco, me vale mierda sus vidas, pero estoy de acuerdo con la chica de cabello marrón.—Dijo acercándose a el grupo de amigas.—No deberían confiar en nadie.

Las cuatro chicas lo miraron en silencio, sin saber que decir y cuando el castaño se alejó de ellas, sintió pasos a su lado.

—¿Cómo te llamas? Mi nombre es Heidi, Heidi Turner.—Dijo la misma chica de cabello marrón de hace rato.

—Eric Cartman.—La chica sonrió ampliamente, comenzando a hacerle preguntas amistosas, hasta que Butters se les unió.

Ya tenía dos amigos en esa escuela, ahora faltaba el resto para poder conseguir lo que quería.

(...)

—Te lo voy a decir nuevamente, Butters.—Eric y el rubio estaban en la casa del castaño por un proyecto que tenían juntos.—Háblame sobre Kyle, ya sabes, el pelirrojo.

—¿Por qué tanto interés en Kyle, Eric?—Preguntó un poco confundido.

—Pues, quise ser su amigo, pero él me evita y eso comienza a romperme las bolas.—Dijo disgustado mientras apoyaba su mejilla en la palma de su mano.

—¿L-le dijiste algo ofensivo?

—Bueno, lo llame pelirrojo, pecas, zanahoria, ¿entiendes? Zanahoria, porque literalmente viste un puto abrigo naranja y su gorro es verde, aparte de que parece un rascacielos.—Río a carcajadas para luego seguir.—También le dije colorado marica, vagina arenosa, menstruación crónica, grano en el culo, y creo que eso es todo.

Butters tenía una mueca en su rostro, pensó que tal vez eso sí era ofensivo.

—Kyle odia que le pongan apodos.—Dijo, captando la atención del castaño.—Es judío, tiene dieciséis, es el mejor de la clase y está en el equipo de baloncesto de la escuela. Su mejor amigo es Stan Marsh y está enamorado de Rebecca Cotswolds...—Eric comenzó a tomar nota mentalmente, esa era información crucial para acercarse al judío.

—Con qué es judío, ugh, con razón esa vibra demoníaca.—Hizo una mueca de asco, sintiendo escalofríos.

Su interés por el chico de la ushanka verde crecía cada día más, posiblemente porque siempre peleaban y le encantaba eso, o porque él era un hueso duro de roer y manipular, Eric siempre estuvo acostumbrado a tener todo lo que quisiera sin siquiera mover un dedo o esforzarse. Pero Kyle... él hacía que las cosas fueran difíciles e interesantes.

(...)

Aquel gritó hizo un eco por toda la casa, el hombre se retorcía en su propia sangre mientras trataba, sin mucho esfuerzo, de liberarse de las cuerdas que le impedían moverse. Los Cartman finalmente habían conseguido a una persona para divertirse un poco.

Era un hombre joven, de cabello miel y ojos marrones, trabajaba como repartidor de pizzas y se notaba que no pasaba de los veintidós años.

Eric lo miró por unos momentos, su madre le había clavado el cuchillo en el abdomen, generando que se tumbara al suelo por el dolor. El castaño apretó sus dientes, su madre había sido muy impaciente y eso le irritaba, posiblemente estaba apunto de tener uno de esos arranques de ira y tendría que descargarse en el joven arrebatándole la vida.

El pánico del hombre sin nombre llenaba de placer al castaño, su rostro era sombrío y aquella amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja sólo asustaba más a aquella persona. Sabía perfectamente lo que le esperaba, sabía que no saldría con vida de esa casa endemoniada.

Hizo una cortada profunda en su costilla, generando que gritara, Liane, de inmediato apretó con sus delicadas manos el cuello el pelimiel, ahorcándolo para que no pudiera salir ningún quejido de su tráquea. Eric continuó cortando hasta que pudo observar su hueso.

—Supongo que no te importará sí quito esto.—Su voz tambaleaba un poco, estaba ansioso, había esperado cuatro malditas semanas para esto, así que debía calmarse y disfrutarlo al máximo.

Liane aflojó un poco el agarre para que pudiera respirar, su rostro estaba morado y habían lágrimas en sus ojos, los cuales la mujer besó con dulzura, el repartidor dio bocanadas de aire para recuperarse. Nuevamente Liane lo ahorcó y Eric metió su mano en la cortadura larga que había hecho, al tocar algo sólido, usó toda su fuerza para romper el hueso. El hombre dio un salto retorciéndose de dolor, pues Eric había enterrado el mismo hueso desde adentro para hacer otra cortadura, esta vez en la espalda.

Siguió así hasta que el pobre hombre no pudo más y murió desangrado.

—Qué mierda, este maldito no tenía aguante maah.—Chilló infantilmente, Liane le sonrió.

—Para la próxima será alguien mejor corazón, lo prometo.—Dijo, para luego darle un beso en la frente.—Ahora debemos limpiar esto.—Señaló el charco de sangre y el cuerpo sin vida del joven.

Ambos eran extremadamente listos, por lo tanto antes de crear tal escena sangrienta, pusieron un largo y grande plástico para evitar manchas en la alfombra.

Liane amaba a su hijo, era su mayor tesoro, amaba que fuera como ella, e incluso mejor en varios aspectos. Siempre supo que él era diferente al resto de los niños, él siempre supo lo que quería y lo que haría en la vida, siempre fue especial, siempre fue superior. Su hijo no tenía problemas, ella no tenía problemas, ellos eran felices, ellos estaban bien y no necesitaban la ayuda de los demás para sobrevivir, porque los Cartman eran fuertes y siempre lograban tener el control de todo lo que se propusieran.

Lo que ambos hacían no era malo, se llamaba justicia, y ellos eran justicieros que disfrutaban su trabajo.

(...)

Eric se había convertido en un amigo muy cercano de Kenny y Stan, ellos se llevaban muy bien, todos salían ganando, ellos con alguien con quien desahogarse, y él con información sobre todos en el pueblo.

Especialmente información sobre Kyle Broflovski.


	3. II

「II」

El cuarto reducido en espacio se llenaba cada vez más de gemidos y jadeos ahogados, el ruido de dos cuerpos chocando eran opacados por estos.

Eric enredó sus dedos en el cabello del más alto, mientras este sujetaba sus piernas y utilizaba toda su fuerza para embestirle, el castaño haló un poco su cabello, generando un gruñido de placer en el pelinegro. Stan susurraba el nombre de su (por ahora) ex novia, Wendy Testaburger mientras que Eric jadeaba.

Cartman sonrió de lado, sabiendo perfectamente que tenía a su mercer a Marsh, y sin soltar el agarre de su cabello lo haló a un lado para poder ver su cuello, se acercó a su oído y susurró esas palabras tan simples para ambos "háblame de él". Stan, un poco aturdido por el placer comenzó a hablar como pudo de su amigo, nunca preguntó la razón de su interés por el judío pero, desahogarse con Eric le ayudaba bastante cuando estaba deprimido.

El castaño cada vez que el nombre de Kyle salía de los labios de Marsh sentía un placer inmenso y inconscientemente, imaginó los labios del pelirrojo cada vez que le insultaba, imaginó su cabello, sus pecas ligeramente imperceptibles y sus ojos tan verdes como una esmeralda que se oscurecían y se volvían de un verde intenso cuando peleaban.

Realmente lo odiaba y debía acabar con él de una manera u otra, por eso hacía esas cosas, esa era la razón o lo que tristemente quería creer.

Le proporcionó un beso en la mejilla al pelinegro cuando culminaron, este abrochaba su pantalón un poco apresurado, luego de aquella acción mencionó que era un placer ayudarle con sus problemas y se marchó dejándolo solo. 

Al salir del cobertizo del conserje, chocó con una persona notablemente más alta que él, iba a insultar a aquella persona, pero al levantar la mirada se encontró esos ojos verdes que tanto odiaba. Lo miró petrificado, perdiendo por completo sus cabales, pero casi al instante se reincorporó.

—Mira por dónde caminas, judío de mierda—Dijo con odio, Kyle lo miró molesto.

—¡Tú fuiste el que chocó conmigo, culo gordo!

—¡No soy gordo, soy fuertesito Kyel!—Chilló realmente molesto.

Pero ambos callaron de repente al escuchar la puerta del cobertizo abrirse, revelando la cabellera negra de Stan, quién miró aterrado a su mejor amigo y a su amigo con derecho. Kyle parecía confundido, y justo cuando iba a decir algo al respecto, Eric se puso rápidamente de puntillas y le quitó la ushanka al judío para posteriormente correr tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían. Obviamente Broflovski lo siguió hirviendo en ira, detestaba cuando el castaño hacía eso de repente.

(...)

Eric estaban siendo muy amable con Butters, tal vez demasiado, y inocentemente el rubio lo seguía como sí de una manada se tratara. Él y Heidi se volvieron amigos incondicionales del castaño, a donde iba Eric, ellos iban, lo que él hacía, ellos lo hacían, lo que él necesitaba que hicieran, ellos lo hacían.

Sólo eran unos peones en su juego de ajedrez.

Estaban tan cegados con lo maravilloso y amable que era Cartman, que no se daban cuanta de en la situación en que se metían, de la persona con la que hablaban a diario, de que corrían peligro.

Pues, sí a Eric no le gustaba algo, él se encargaba con sus propias manos del problema, así que no debían despertar la maldad en él.

Todos eran peones en su juego, él era la pieza más importante, la reina, y nadie podría detenerlo.

Amaba tener el control de su propio juego mortal, la adrenalina corría por su sangre, era un sentimiento de satisfacción completa, pero aún le faltaba algo. Algo muy importante en su juego para hacer el golpe final.

Kyle Broflovski era su prioridad en ese momento. 

No estaba obsesionado, simplemente lo odiaba, debía acabar con él, pues, sí no le gustaba algo, se encargaba del asunto. Por eso, debía golpear donde más le dolía..

(...)

Ya había transcurrido más de dos meses desde la llegada de los Cartman al pueblo, las desapariciones incrementaron notablemente, alertando a los habitantes. Los padres le suplicaban a sus hijos que regresarán temprano a casa para evitar algún accidente del que luego se podrían arrepentir.

Ese día, las nubes de una inminente tormenta oscurecieron las calles de South Park, dándole una apariencia melancólica. 

Una persona con una máscara de lobo miraba por un agujero en aquella cerca de madera a un niño, el niño jugaba con unos dinosaurios no siendo consciente del desconocido que le acechaba. El "lobo", movió dos maderas flojas de la cerca y entró a la propiedad. El niño jugaba de espaldas y cantaba una canción infantil un tanto tonta a los oídos del mayor.

El lobo se sentó a su lado de la misma forma que el infante, como la flor de loto. El de cabello negro lo miró confundido y inocentemente le preguntó quién era.

—Soy el lobo, pero soy un lobo bueno.—Dijo el mayor, con una voz suave.—Y vengo a jugar contigo, Ike.

—¿Cómo sabes mí nombre?—Cuestionó el canadiense de apenas cuatro años de edad.

—Sé el nombre de todos los niños del pueblo, pequeño. Soy el mejor amigo de todos, y ahora es tú turno de jugar conmigo.—Su voz era alegre y suave, Ike se sentía tranquilo al oírlo.

El infante asintió suavemente, y le extendió un juguete, era un mapache, el mayor lo tomó entre sus manos y lo miró detalladamente, era lindo. Ambos jugaron por horas, Sheila hacía la cena en la casa, Kyle estaba estudiando en su habitación como todos los días a esa hora, y Gerald, estaba encerrado en su estudio.

Ike reía ante las bromas del lobo, se sentía tranquilo, su voz le tranquilizaba, su presencia también, era muy inocente como para saber el peligro que acarreaba hablar con un completo desconocido.

—Te quiero, mejor amigo.—Dijo, abrazando al mayor de abrigo rojo y máscara de lobo.

—Yo también te quiero, Ike, y también quiero a tu hermano.—El niño lo miró asombrado.

Al salir la palabra "quiero" de sus labios fue de forma brusca y molesta, pero con deseo escondido.

—¿C-conoces a Kyle?—Preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

El hombre del abrigo rojo sonrió debajo de la máscara, Ike no pudo verlo, Ike no podía ver el rostro perturbado del joven.

—Claro que lo conozco, lo conozco tanto e incluso más que tú.—Escupió con violencia, el niño se alejó un poco, claramente comenzando a asustarse ante su cambio repentino.—No te asustes, no te pasará nada pequeño..—Dijo tratando de soñar calmado, pero Ike pareció dudar.

Eso le molestó.

Tomó con fuerza el débil brazo del infante, apretandolo, Ike comenzó a llorar y de inmediato cubrió su boca con un pañuelo que tuvo todo ese tiempo en su bolsillo. Debía hacerlo rápido, pues en cualquier momento podría salir Sheila y arruinar su diversión.

Ike temblaba, pues cada vez el agarre era más fuerte, el mayor golpeó su rostro, y aprovechando la distracción del niño, abrió su ojo derecho con sus dedos y como pudo, agarró el ojo del pelinegro. Tuvo que usar toda la fuerza que le quedaba para arrancarlo, una vez tuvo la cuenca de su ojo en sus manos, un chorro de sangre salió del ahora hueco, se notaban sus venas, carne y incluso un poco de hueso. Soltó el brazo de Ike, dejando a la vista las marcas moradas de sus dedos.

—Fue un placer jugar contigo, Ike.—Su voz fue terroríficamente alegre.

El niño gritaba por el dolor y aunque quería quedarse y terminar su trabajo, debía marcharse, pues los gritos de Sheila se hicieron presentes por toda la casa, haciendo eco en el patio. Se levantó dejando a Ike en el césped y salió por dónde entró, colocó ambas tablas de madera en su respectivo lugar y se marchó, botando en el primer bote de basura que vio la máscara.

La sonrisa en su rostro reflejaba felicidad, finalmente había logrado su primera jugada, una importante.

Sólo faltaba el resto, y ganaría el juego.


	4. III

「III」

Kyle faltó por una semana entera a clases, se sentía destrozado, su pobre hermano ahora llevaba un parche que cubría el hueco en su rostro, él no sonreía, simplemente le decía que no se acercará al "lobo", que el "lobo" le conocía muy bien y iría tras él. Posiblemente sólo eran alucinaciones por la ansiedad y el trauma del asunto.

Aún así, se sentía nervioso, se sentía observado cuando estaba en su habitación, cuando estaba en la sala e incluso en el baño. 

Al regresar a la secundaria de South Park, fue el centro de las conversaciones, "El hermano de Kyle", "¿El tuerto?", "Sí, ese" entre más comentarios, le irritaban, pero lo que más le irritaba de todo eso, eran los chistes de Eric.

—Deberías alegrarte, es la representación viva de coraline y la puerta secreta, pero le faltó el otro ojo.—Comentó, riendo ligeramente, Kyle frunció el ceño dejando de lado su almuerzo, había perdido el apetito.—También es un pirata, sabes, falta poco para halloween, definitivamente será el disfraz más horrendo del pueblo.

—Eres un maldito sádico.—Murmuró mirándolo con odio.

—Lo sé.—Respondió como sí nada, encogiéndose de hombros.

Eric le sonrió ampliamente y Kyle sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral, alguien se acercó apresuradamente a ellos, Stan apretaba un poco su gorro y miraba a ambos nervioso.

—Cartman, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?—Preguntó con la voz temblorosa, Kyle miró a su mejor amigo con preocupación y antes de poder preguntarle que ocurría, fue interrumpido por Eric.

—Claro.—Sonrió, levantándose de la mesa para seguir al pelinegro.

Ambos actuaban muy raro y Kyle comenzaba a sospechar de ello. Observó como Eric, Stan y.. Kenny salían juntos de la cafetería, el castaño llevaba una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios la cual fue dirigida a él antes de cruzar la puerta y dejar la cafetería atrás.

Realmente Eric Cartman era raro.

(...)

—A ver Butters, sólo lanza la cuerda tratando de que se sujete bien de la viga, a no ser que quieras que muera jajaja.—Las últimas palabras las dijo con seriedad a pesar de haber reído, el rubio asintió torpemente.

Leopold lanzó la cuerda y cuando se aseguró de que no se deslizaba o estaba floja, la amarró al arnés del castaño y lo ayudó a subir.

Su amistad era incondicional, sin importar qué, sin importar la razón de su interés por Kyle, sin importar lo que hiciera, Heidi y él siempre estarían para Eric.

Estaban cegados por alguien que realmente no existía.

Lo primero que vieron los ojos cansados del castaño fue el cabello rojizo que sobre salía de las sabanas, Kyle dormía profundamente, parecía tener una pesadilla, se acercó sigilosamente hasta él y lo observó en silencio, e inevitablemente sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza, observó las mejillas del pelirrojo, sus labios entreabiertos y su cabello rizado. Colocó ambas manos a los lados de la almohada, en el medio de ambas estaba la cabeza de Kyle, quién seguía profundamente dormido. Se inclinó un poco, quedando a pocos centímetros de sus labios y cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, pero los abrió de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

Él lo odiaba, pero, ¿Por qué le hacía sentir.. tan débil y vulnerable?

Se alejó de Kyle sintiendo sus mejillas rojas y que su corazón saldría en cualquier momento de su pecho, apretó sus puños y luego regresó a lo que iba a hacer inicialmente antes de distraerse. Sacó unas tijeras del bolso que llevaba en su espalda y tomó un mechón de cabello de Broflovski, el cual cortó y guardó en una bolsa transparente. La necesitaba para.. algo importante. Aprovechó también para tomarle una foto con su teléfono.

Sonrió pero el crujido de la puerta hizo que literalmente corriera hasta el armario y se escondiera adentro, vio por las rejillas a un niño de no más de cuatro años con un parche negro en su "ojo", se veía preocupado, como sí buscará algo o tratará de proteger a su hermano.

Eric apretó su mandíbula pensando en lo estúpido que fue al no terminar su trabajo, debió acabar con la vida del menor de los Broflovski, pero no lo hizo. Ahora Ike iba a la habitación de Kyle todas las noches y le interrumpía, impidiendo que pudiera ir "más allá" en su plan maestro.

Esperó unos minutos hasta que finalmente Ike dejó la habitación, Eric abrió con cuidado la puerta del armario y se acercó a la ventana, Butters seguía abajo esperándolo, miró de reojo al pelirrojo antes de bajar y desaparecer entre los arbustos junto a Leopold.

(...)

Wendy Testaburger sabía que algo no andaba bien, sabía que todas esas desapariciones y acontecimientos recientes tenían relación, y era extraño.

La chica miró a aquella mujer hacer las compras, Liane Cartman sonreía excesivamente, era una sonrisa falsa, pero ahí estaba. Wendy tenía un fuerte presentimiento de que algo malo ocurría en la casa de los Cartman.

Tal vez lo que la llevó a pensar eso fue la extraña actitud de Eric, sus ojos vacíos y cansados y la sangre que encontró una vez en su chaqueta. Ella pensaba que Eric era abusado por su madre, quería ayudarlo, pero no tenía ni idea de en lo que se estaba metiendo.

Se acercó a Liane sujetando con nerviosismo su libreta, aclaró un poco su garganta para llamar su atención y así sucedió, Liane la miró curiosa.

—¿Usted es la madre de Eric?—Preguntó, la mujer asintió.—¿Podría hacerle unas cuantas preguntas sobre él?—Preguntó nuevamente yendo directo al grano.

—¿Eres su novia?—Los ojos de la mujer brillaron por la emoción, pero en el fondo ocultaban ira.

Wendy pareció dudar al principio, pero asintió sonriendo falsamente.

Todo para ayudarlo.

—Oh, mi querubín nunca me contó sobre ti, pero, ¿no te molestaría ayudarme a hacer las compras y después podríamos pasar a la casa para tomar un té juntas?—Propuso, a la pelinegra le pareció buena idea, así que asintió ligeramente.

Ambas terminaron de hacer las compras y se dirigieron al auto de Liane, la mujer sonreía demasiado lo cual comenzaba a asustar un poco a la menor, el camino a la residencia Cartman fue silencioso e incómodo.

Al entrar un olor intenso a desinfectante inundó las fosas nasales de Wendy, frunció un poco la nariz sentándose en el sofá, pues Liane le había dicho que haría el té y le pidió que la esperará ahí.

Pero obviamente, Wendy subió las escaleras para registrar la casa, primero entró a lo que supuso era la habitación de Liane y reviso rápidamente, nada. Luego entró a la habitación de Eric, lo único extraño que pudo encontrar fue una foto de Kyle. Suspiró frustrada pues no era lo que buscaba, pero ¿Qué buscaba exactamente? ¿Una carta suplicando por ayuda? ¿Sangre? ¿Cualquier cosa con tal de confirmar sus sospechas?

—¿Qué haces aquí, Wendy?—La chica sintió que el aire se le iba por unos segundos y de inmediato se dio la vuelta, Liane la miraba fijamente.

—B-buscaba el baño, pero me perdí..—Dijo rápidamente.

La señora Cartman pareció no creer su mentira, pero aún así no dijo nada, simplemente le dijo que el baño estaba en el fondo del pasillo y que el té ya estaba listo.

Liane no creía ni una palabra que salía de los labios de Wendy cuando esta le decía lo "mucho que amaba a su hijo", pero no pudo ponerle una mano encima pues, sí ella decía la verdad y su pequeño la amaba, no se perdonaría lastimarlo de esa manera.

Wendy se marchó de la casa de los Cartman sin ningún tipo de información, exceptuando la foto de Kyle, la cual seguía sin entender del todo.

Ella estaba jugando con fuego y podría quemarse tarde o temprano.


	5. IV

「IV」

Eric sonrió mientras pegaba aquella foto en la pared de su habitación, se alejó un poco para poder observar mejor su creación, era una especie de collage completamente dedicada al judío, habían fotos de él durmiendo, semi desnudo, sonriendo, estudiando, llorando, había un mechón de su cabello y una prenda de ropa. También habían fotos de la familia Broflovski y el ojo de Ike relucía perfectamente en un frasco de vidrio cercano. Estaba feliz por lo que había hecho.

"—Tee Hee~—" 

Cartman frunció el ceño molesto al escuchar aquella voz que conocía a la perfección.

"—¿Enserio eres tan estúpido corazón?—"

—Cállate Yo Cupido.

"—Kyle nunca se fijaría en ti, ¿Por qué no simplemente te quedas conmigo y somos felices juntos?—"

—¿De qué mierda hablas?—Entre cerró un poco sus ojos pues no podía ver a "Yo Cupido" sólo podía escuchar su voz y comenzaba a frustrarlo, odiaba cuando hacía eso.

"—Sólo dijo que sientes algo por él~ Tee Hee~—"

—Mientes.

"—Sabes perfectamente que los dos somos uno, y lo que tú sientes, yo lo siento.—"

—Lo sé..

"—No entiendo por qué no lo has matado aún—"

Silencio, Eric mordió su labio tan fuerte que comenzó a sangrar, Yo Cupido río suavemente.

"—Es un estorbo en nuestro camino.—"

Eric comenzó a sentir que su cuerpo entero comenzaba a temblar, la ira se acumulaba dentro de él. Finalmente sintió una pequeña mano en su hombro y un aliento frío sobre el lóbulo de su oreja. El aire comenzó a espesar y la temperatura bajo notablemente, hacía frío y costaba respirar.

"—Kyle Broflovski nunca será tuyo, vamos, haz lo que tanto nos gusta, mátalo, goza ver su rostro suplicandote por piedad, saborea sus lágrimas, usa su cuerpo inerte para lo que quieras, destrozalo, pulveriza su cráneo con un martillo, haz que ambos se vuelvan uno antes de que sus ojos den el último brillo de vida.. hazle sentir lo que sientes, ese odio y amor tan hermoso, rompelo en miles de peda-..—"

—¡Cállate de una puta vez!—Gritó, y sintiendo toda esa adrenalina y ira fluir por todo su cuerpo, la descargó en lo primero que vio.

Usó sus puños y golpeó con toda su fuerza su escritorio de madera, lo golpeó tanto que sus nudillos comenzaron a sangrar y arder. Escuchó por última vez la risa de Yo Cupido antes de perder la consciencia por completo.

(...)

—¿¡Qué carajos te pasa Wendy!? ¿Decirle a mi madre que somos novios? ¡Estás loca!—La chica lo miraba en silencio mientras el gritaba totalmente exasperado.

—Quiero ayudarte..—Murmuró, generando un silencio incómodo.

—¿Qué?

—¡Qué quiero ayudarte, gordo de mierda! ¡Sé qué no eres feliz, sé lo de Kyle, lo sé todo!

De inmediato el rostro de Eric se oscureció y apretó sus puños los cuales tenían vendajes por las heridas que se había hecho en aquel ataque de ira reciente. 

—Sé que te gusta.. quiero ayudarte, puedo ayudarte a salir de esa situación, sólo... déjame ayudarte Eric.—Wendy lo miró preocupada.

—¿Lo sabes todo?—Preguntó tratando de no sonar tan ansioso, debía comportarse sí quería que todo saliera bien.

—Bueno.. a no ser que haya algo más que quieras decirme..—Dijo dejando sus palabras en el aire.

—No.—Respondió.

Ella no sabía nada, era obvio. Sí realmente Wendy Testaburger supiera su secreto, hubiese llamado a la policía y no estuviera hablando con él sobre lo mucho que quería "ayudarlo".

Suspiró resignado y la miró con los ojos lloroso, Wendy sintió su corazón oprimirse y de inmediato lo abrazó.

—Tranquilo.. sé qué las personas en este pueblo pueden ser unos idiotas y no entenderlo al principio, pero estaré contigo apoyándote. Te ayudaré a conquistar a Kyle sí eso es lo que quieres, te ayudaré a superar los abusos, lo prometo.—Murmuró suavemente tratando de tranquilizarlo, Eric lloraba en su hombro al mismo tiempo que temblaba ligeramente.

"Oh, Testaputa, sí tan sólo supieras que me tiro a tu novio" pensó, sonriendo ampliamente mientras la abrazaba.

(...)

Kyle miró a Eric a lo lejos, él sonreía mientras que Heidi, Butters y Wendy le hablaban, todos parecían felices. 

El pelirrojo nunca entendió porqué todos querían a Eric. Heidi estaba enamorada de él, Butters también, Wendy... ella parecía simplemente quererlo como un amigo, Stan siempre se mostraba ansioso cuando estaba cerca de Cartman, Kenny era su "mejor amigo" y actuaba igual. 

Craig era amable con él, lo cual era extraño, Tweek le sonreía, Clyde le hablaba, incluso le coqueteaba un poco, las chicas lo querían. Todos eran amigos de Eric, menos él.

Él era su "archienemigo".

Kyle cerró la puerta de su casillero suspirando, lo único bueno de ese día desastroso lleno de peleas de parte de sus padres, gritos de Ike y pánico por la sensación de ser observado, era que vería a su novia, Rebecca.

Miró a un lado y dio un salto por el susto que Eric le generó, estaba a su lado mirándolo fijamente y le sonreía ampliamente.

—Hola Khal~

—Maldita sea culo gordo, me asustaste.—Dijo con la voz un poco agitada por el susto, sí, ahora vivía con paranoia, pero era de esperarse después de lo que le ocurrió a su hermano.

—Lo siento, no era mí intensión.—Se disculpó y Kyle lo miró raro.

"—Tee Hee, patético.—" Eric apretó su mandíbula al escuchar aquella voz.

—¿Te sientes bien Cartman?—Preguntó colocando su mano en la frente del castaño, este de inmediato sintió sus mejillas rojas.—Estás caliente, debo llevarte a la enf-..

—Estoy bien judío.—Le interrumpió, mirando fijamente los ojos verdes del pelirrojo.—Sólo me preguntaba sí te gustaría ir con nosotros a buscar caramelos, sé que es infantil, pero en una semana es Halloween y sería divertido, ya sabes.. después iremos a una fiesta en mi casa.—Explicó rápidamente con nerviosismo, mirando de reojo a Wendy y los demás.

Kyle se sorprendió, nunca pensó que Eric sería amable con él. 

—No lo sé.. no creo que sea buena idea..

—¡Oh vamos Kyle, no seas marica!—Dijo Butters molesto.—Eric te está invitando, deberías sentirte honrado.

—Sí, él está tratando de ser amable.—Esta vez fue Heidi quién habló.

"—Tus "amigos" me agradan, son fáciles de manipular, buen trabajo.—"

Kyle suspiró bajando la mirada, para luego mirar a Eric y asentir mientras sonreía levemente.

—Está bien, iré.—Dijo sin borrar su sonrisa, Eric sonrió triunfante, sus ojos brillaban por la emoción y Kyle por un momento pensó que era tierno.

—Te enviaré un mensaje de texto con la hora y el lugar donde nos reuniremos antes de la fiesta.—Dijo, para luego marcharse siendo seguido por su grupo de amigos.

Butters miró de reojo a Kyle y le hizo una seña obscena mientras sonreía. El judío frunció el ceño confundido y se marchó por el otro lado del pasillo, solo, porque Stan estaba junto a Eric y parecía no querer despegarsele de encima.

Kyle se sentía solo y deprimido.


	6. V

「V」

Kyle sonrió levemente mientras sostenía la mano de aquella chica, ella parecía concentrada en su helado pero aun así se notaba feliz y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Kyle amaba a Rebecca desde los diez años y a pesar de que habían pasado años, su relación seguía siendo la misma, linda e inocente.

Miró rápidamente a la derecha de ambos, pudo jurar que por un minuto vio la silueta de una persona. Suspiró tratando de calmarse.

El pelirrojo le habló a su novia sobre todo lo que estaba sintiendo, ella le escuchaba en silencio. Rebecca estaba aburrida, desde hacía un tiempo quería terminar con él, pero nunca lograba hacerlo pues Kyle hablaba hasta por los codos y le hacía sentir lastima.

Kyle hablaba hasta por los codos porque en el fondo sabía perfectamente que ella no lo amaba y le aterraba perderla. Rebecca besó su mejilla en vez de sus labios y se despidió de él, Kyle sintió un nudo en su garganta y se fue rápidamente hasta su casa sintiendo que alguien le seguía de cerca.

Subió a su habitación sin saludar a sus padres y se encerró adentro, un poco tembloroso se sentó en su cama y cubrió su rostro, su ushanka cayó a un lado de la cama dejando al descubierto sus rizos y comenzó a sollozar, era uno de esos repentinos ataques de ansiedad que comenzaron a generarse después de lo ocurrido con su hermano. Se sentía solo, sentía un dolor que crecía poco a poco dentro de él, su cuerpo temblaba como un papel y eso le hacía sentir débil, se sentía molesto y deprimido al mismo tiempo. Sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos sintiendo un dolor intenso en su cabeza, como sí estuvieran perforando su cerebro, el pánico y el dolor le hacían sentir que no saldría de esa y todo empeoraría cada vez más.

Después de todo, ya no tenía amigos ni novia, sus padres le repetían constantemente lo basura que era por no proteger a su hermano aquella vez, Ike sólo le decía esas palabras que creía estúpidas y él sentía que todo eso era solamente el inicio.

—Rebecca no me ama, Stan me dio la espalda por el culo gordo, Kenny raramente me habla, todos me miran con pena por Ike..—Murmuró sintiendo su corazón acelerado, su respiración estaba agitada.—¿Qué más falta?—Miró de reojo por la ventana con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas, nada, no había nada pero se sentía observado.

Eric sonrió tomando del jugo de naranja que su madre le había llevado a su habitación, se acomodó en la silla de su escritorio el cual tenía pequeñas manchas de su propia sangre, el monitor frente a él mostraba como Kyle lloraba desesperado, sintió una mezcla de sentimientos, satisfacción, enojo y tristeza.

—Aún falta bastante, Kyel.—Murmuró.—No tienes ni idea de cuánto falta..

(...)

Esa mañana era como las demás, el cielo estaba nublado y gris, las hojas secas de los árboles le daban color al pueblo, finalmente era Halloween, la época más esperada por los niños. 

Kyle entró al baño y se miró en el espejo, sus ojos estaban rojos pues la noche anterior lloro hasta quedarse dormido, tenía ojeras y su cabello estaba despeinado, suspiró dándose una ducha rápida y al salir cepillo sus dientes, bajó a desayunar luego de vestirse y se dio cuanta de que no había nadie en casa. Era fin  de semana, así que tenía la casa para él solo.

Pasó toda la mañana aburrido, jugando con su teléfono y casualmente hablando con Eric sobre la fiesta.

Al reloj marcar las seis comenzó a vestirse para salir, su disfraz era cliché pero fue lo único que pudo conseguir a tiempo, suspiró mirándose en el espejo, se veía ridículo, o por lo menos así sentía él que se veía. Llevaba puesto un traje negro con una camisa blanca, seguido de una capa negra y roja, colmillos y ojos rojos, en pocas palabras era un Dracula barato y pelirrojo.

Salió dejando una nota para que sus padres no se preocuparan y miró como algunos niños ya andaban en grupos pidiendo caramelos de casa en casa. Luego de un rato llegó al centro de reunión y se sentó en una banca, pues al parecer había llegado muy temprano. Sintió una respiración en su cuello y de inmediato se dio la vuelta, la máscara de un payaso hizo que retrocediera asustado y por consiguiente, cayó al suelo. Escuchó una risa conocida y vio como el castaño se quitaba la máscara y lo miraba con una sonrisa.

—No pensé que fueras tan asustadizo Khal.—Eric río mientras miraba al judío, Kyle frunció el ceño y de inmediato se levantó.

—Maldita sea, ¿¡Quién no se asustaría así gordo!?—Gritó molesto olvidando el susto de hace un momento, Eric rodó los ojos.

—Oh vamos, tampoco es para tanto Kyel.

Eric llevaba un disfraz de lobo el cual le quedaba tierno, tenía orejas grises y una cola del mismo color. Kyle por un momento recordó lo que su hermano llevaba semanas diciéndole.

—Tierra llamando a judío, repito, tierra llamando a judío arenoso.—Dijo moviendo su mano para que Kyle le prestará atención.—Sí no tuvieras novia, pensaría que me estabas comiendo con la mirada..—Kyle frunció el ceño notablemente rojo.

—Eres asqueroso.

Eric río a carcajadas mientras que Kyle refunfuñaba, esos dos nunca cambiarían. Butters y Heidi se acercaron a ambos con cara de pocos amigos, el rubio llevaba un disfraz de anciana mientras que la chica un disfraz de caperucita roja. Kyle pensó que tal vez los tres habían tratado de recrear aquel cuento infantil alemán.

A pesar de los chistes groseros y hirientes de Eric dirigidos a él, se estaba divirtiendo, luego de varios minutos llegaron los demás y finalmente emprendieron la "caza de brujas" como había dicho el castaño. 

Cuando llegaban a una casa muy 'tenebrosa', Cartman aprovechaba la oportunidad para abrazarse del brazo del judío fingiendo estar asustado, Kyle no se quejaba, simplemente miraba al castaño con un sonrisa sintiendo de alguna manera que lo protegía. 

Kyle se sentía relajado, sentía que nada malo pasaría, así que se dejó llevar, Eric y él corrían al rededor de aquel árbol lanzando papel de baño pues, aquella persona se había negado a darles dulces. Kenny grababa riendo ligeramente, mientras que los demás los animaban a continuar, Cartman se detuvo de golpe al oír los gritos del propietario, gritaba que llamaría a la policía, todos se miraron entre sí y no fue hasta que salió con su teléfono en mano que corrieron.

Eran las once de la noche, así que se dirigieron a la casa de Eric entre risas y bromas. Ya habían personas en la fiesta y la música estaba muy alta, a duras penas se podía oír lo que gritaba el castaño, Liane no se encontraba en casa, lo cual todos agradecían, pues según Eric, podían hacer lo que quisieran.

Kyle bebía de aquel líquido el cual sinceramente no sabía que era, pero le daba igual, se estaba divirtiendo y eso era lo único que le importaba, Rebecca no estaba a su lado regañandolo por beber, sus padres no estaban para hacerle la vida imposible. 

Su vista se volvió un poco borrosa, se sentía un poco aturdido por la música. Sus ojos se fijaron en Eric, él bailaba al ritmo de la música y las luces rojas iluminaban su silueta, sus ojos bicolores lo miraban fijamente, con cierto deseo, y la sonrisa coqueta que le regaló hizo que se levantara tambaleándose un poco. Estaba ebrio, sí, pero se sentía feliz.

Se acercó hasta Eric mirándolo bailar, ambos se miraban tan intensamente que parecían dos imanes, vio que la sonrisa del más bajo incrementaba a medida que se acercaba más a él.

—Pensé que nunca vendrías.—Dijo un poco alto para ser escuchado, Kyle río acercándose un poco a su oreja para hablar.

—¿Me esperabas?—Su voz sonó un poco grave, Cartman sonrió colocando ambos brazos en el cuello del más alto, abrazándolo.

—Por supuesto.—Observó la sonrisa de Kyle y sintió que ya nada importaba, sólo eran ellos dos, los demás no existían, los demás no importaban en lo absoluto.

Sólo debían estar ellos dos juntos, por siempre, y todo iría bien.

Ambos comenzaron a dejarse llevar por el ritmo movedizo de aquella canción, Kyle sujetaba la cintura de Eric mientras este seguía abrazado de su cuello.

Poner un poco de aquel polvo mágico en la bebida de Kyle no fue mala idea.

Bailaron casi toda la noche y parte de la madrugada, hasta que ambos se cansaron y no pudieron más. El par salió de la casa y se sentaron en las escaleras de la entrada, Kyle miraba el cielo mientras Eric lo miraba fijamente.

—¿Sabes? Te pareces a algo que mí hermano lleva tiempo diciéndome que me mantenga alejado, un lobo, ¿Gracioso, no?—Dijo de repente sin gritar, miró a Eric un poco divertido.

—Demasiado gracioso.—Respondió riendo.—Ike tiene una gran imaginación..

—Lo sé, lo quiero tanto sabes, me destrozó lo que le pasó.. mis padres dicen que fue mi culpa por no cuidarlo..—El efecto de la droga estaba dejando de hacer efecto, pero Kyle comenzaba a mostrarse sentimental.

—Tus padres son unos hijos de puta, no es tu culpa Kyel.—El pelirrojo sintió la mano de Eric en su hombro.—Sí alguna vez necesitas algo, no dudes en decirme.

Kyle lo miró en silencio por unos segundos y asintió luego de un rato, sonriendo suavemente.

—Eres un gran amigo después de todo..

—Cállate Khal.—Eric sintió sus mejillas ligeramente rosas y desvío la mirada.

Ambos estuvieron juntos disfrutando de la compañía del otro, escuchaban la música ajenos al desastre que ocurría detrás de aquella puerta, Eric sentía que había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados en su relación de odio y amistad con el judío y Kyle, sentía que podía confiar en Cartman.

Fueron las tres y media de la madrugada cuando Kyle decidió marcharse, se levantó del escalón llamando la atención de Eric.

—Supongo que es hora de irme, sí te soy sincero, estoy muy cansado.. me divertí contigo, enserio, fue genial pasar tiempo contigo.—Eric asintió mientras sonreía.—Nos vemos luego, Eric.

Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, el castaño sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y sonrió torpemente.

"—Terminarás a seis metros bajo tierra por su culpa, te lo aseguro.—"

(...)

Iniciando registro de buzón de mensajes.. 

"—Hola Kyle, sé que no estas pasando por un buen momento ahora, pero debo hablar contigo sobre algo importante, yo...—"

"—Ok, no entiendo por qué no contestas, me habías dicho que estarías en casa todo el día.—"

"—Kyle..—"

"—Kyle, creo que alguien me está observando..—"

"—Kyle, tengo miedo, acabo de escuchar que algo se rompía en la planta de abajo.—"

"—¡Kyle! ¡¡Debes alejarte de él!! ¡Está loco! ¡Él viene por t-!—"

Cuando el mayor de los Broflovski llegó a casa vio que las luces estaban apagadas excepto la de la cocina, curioso se acercó al lugar y vio a su hermano. Ike estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina mirando aquel regalo perfectamente envuelto, de inmediato miró a su hermano mayor.

—Es para ti.

Kyle se acercó hasta la mesa y tomó entre sus manos aquella caja, Ike lo miraba con seriedad y el parche negro en su ojo hacía que su corazón se oprimiera. Leyó la pequeña nota que estaba justo al lado de la caja.

"Esto es lo que querías ¿no, cariño?"

Frunció el ceño confundido y miró a Ike, este se encogió de hombros.

—Estaba en la entrada y especificaba que era para ti.

Explicó, Kyle suspiró desanudando el lazo que envolvía toda la caja, y sintiéndose nervioso y ansioso por su contenido, rompió el envoltorio, levantó la tapa y sus ojos se abrieron aterrados.

La tapa cayó al suelo y Kyle comenzó a temblar.

Dentro de la caja, yacía un corazón humano ensangrentado junto a varias fotos polaroid de Rebbeca, en algunas sonreía y en otras, se mostraba a la chica recostada en su cama desnuda y con sus ojos desorbitados, sus labios con sangre y un gran hueco en su pecho, donde se supone debería estar su corazón, en una foto en específico se leía en la pared de la habitación de Rebecca con su propia sangre un mensaje.

《"¿Quién tiene el control?"》

Kyle sintió arcadas y corrió al fregadero de la cocina, expulsó lo poco que había cenado y luego cayó de rodillas en el suelo, cubriendo su rostro.

Ike lloraba al igual que él, se sentía asustado y dolido, pero el miedo dominaba, estaba aterrado, no entendía porqué esa persona estaba tan obsesionada con hacerle sufrir.

《"Tú tienes el control, y te odio por eso".》


	7. VI

「VI」

"Me siento enfermo."

El sonido que producía el reloj en la pared de aquella sala de espera le hacía sentir cada vez más nervioso, sentía que vomitaría lo poco que pudo desayunar esa mañana. Trató de concentrarse en aquella revista, era aburrida, pero era mejor que terminar vomitando en la planta que estaba a su lado.

Una señora salió del consultorio y de inmediato supo que era su turno, sus manos temblaban y el nudo en su garganta era cada vez más grande. Se levantó y entró, adentro le esperaba un hombre bien vestido y con anteojos, sostenía una libreta y su mirada era neutral. Kyle se sentó en el sofá y miró a aquel hombre en silencio.

—Dime, Kyle, ¿Qué te preocupa?—Preguntó, apretó un botón de la grabadora que yacía en la mesa, en medio de ambos.

Kyle suspiró y comenzó a hablar con la voz temblorosa.

—Todo es mí culpa, no entiendo que ocurre, no entiendo que hice, pero es mí culpa.

—¿Qué es tú culpa?

—Es mí culpa que mí hermano tenga un solo ojo, es mi culpa que mí ex novia haya muerto, es mi culpa que mí padre éste en terapia intensiva por un accidente, pues los frenos de su auto estaban rotos.. o alguien los cortó.—Él hombre tomó nota y acomodó sus anteojos.—Alguien está obsesionado conmigo y ni siquiera sé quién es.

—¿No crees que podría ser alguien muy cercano a ti? Háblame de tus amigos.

—Bueno.. mí mejo amigo me dejó de lado, ya no me habla, el resto de mis amigos son secos conmigo.. la única persona que en realidad es amable conmigo es Eric, a pesar de que somos "enemigos"—Dijo, haciendo una mueca.—Él siempre está pendiente de mí, siempre me visita, en realidad es un gran apoyo.

—¿Eric es importante para ti?

—Él.. no lo sé, me siento raro cuando estoy con él, siento una mezcla de emociones que no entiendo, es.. extraño, él es extraño.—Pareció pensarlo bastante antes de hablar.—Es un idiota, pero es un buen amigo.

—¿No crees que podrías tener sentimientos ocultos por él?—Preguntó curioso el psicólogo.

Kyle se quedó mudo, miró el reloj, las paredes, los cuadros, las plantas que estaba por toda la habitación y luego miró al psicólogo sintiéndose un poco mareado.

—¿Por qué hablamos tanto sobre él?—Preguntó riendo con nerviosismo.

—¿Lo odias, lo amas? Es simple señor Broflovski.

Kyle evitó nuevamente el contacto visual, no contestó, no está seguro, en realidad nunca había pensado al respecto, sobre él y Eric, nunca fue algo importante para él a pasar de ser una clase rara de amigos, pero esos pensamientos le hacían sentir que se perdía de algo importante.

—¿Qué ocurrió con tú ex novia?—Cuestionó al ver que el paciente no respondería la anterior interrogante.

—Alguien la mató, la persona que está obsesionada conmigo.—Habló, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.—Le quitaron el corazón y me lo enviaron en una caja junto a fotos de su cuerpo.. Estaba muerta.

El hombre no hizo expresión alguna, simplemente asintió anotando algo en aquella dichosa libreta.

—¿Y cómo te sientes al respecto?

—Enfermo.

(...)

—¡Vamos Butters, no seas estúpido, es más fácil de lo que crees!—Gritó Eric, ya harto del comportamiento del rubio.

Butters temblaba, sus manos estaban llenas de sangre, observaba como Eric arrastraba aquel cuerpo, su rostro reflejaba terror total, estaba pálido y sentía que vomitaría en cualquier momento.

—Eric..

—Dijiste que matarías por mí, ¿fue una mentira?—Lo miró fijamente, dejando de arrastrar el cuerpo.—¿Por qué me mentirías Leopold, dijiste que me amabas, fue mentira también pequeña mierda?

Butters tembló aún más, comenzó a llorar mientras negaba rápidamente.

—No mentí, no mentí Eric.

—Entonces haz lo que te digo, estamos limpiando el pueblo, eso es bueno.—Observó como Butters sujetaba el cadáver por las piernas para levantara y no dejar un rastro de sangre.—Soy bueno, soy bueno.

—¿Por qué mataste a Bebé?—Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Yo no la maté, tú lo hiciste.—Le recordó, era verdad, Butters la había apuñalado porque Eric lo había empujado.

Pero ¿Por qué? A Eric no le gustaba en lo absoluto la forma en como hablaba del trasero de Kyle, y completamente cegado por la ira y los celos, arrastró al pobre Leo en el asunto. Aunque también estaba probando su lealtad.

Ambos se deshicieron del cuerpo y limpiaron tan rápido como pudieron la escena del crimen. Las voces en la cabeza de Eric no le dejaban pensar con claridad, Butters se sentía perturbado y engañado, él realmente pensó que Eric era una buena persona, por eso se había enamorado de él, por eso anhelaba con toda su alma deshacerse de Kyle y el resto para estar con él. Pero el rubio nunca llegaría a esos extremos, jamás lo haría, "mataría por tí" eran sólo palabras vacías para enamorar al castaño.

Eric se notaba distante y frío, la sonrisa en su rostro era extraña y perturbaba aún más al rubio. Pensó que debía detenerlo, debía detener al monstruo de Eric Cartman.

(...)

—¿Qué hacemos aquí, Butters?

Ambos estaban en el bosque, llevaban rato caminando, pues el rubio quería enseñarle algo importante, Eric se mostró tranquilo durante todo el camino, mientras que Butters se moría internamente por los nervios que sentía.

—Ya te dije que te mostraré algo importante..

Eric pareció no creerle, pero aún así sonrió. Cada vez estaban más cerca.

Entre los árboles del bosque de South Park, se encontraba un gran acantilado, la caída era muy grande. Ambos lo sabían perfectamente.

—No está bien lo que haces por Kyle.—Dijo de repente, Eric se detuvo.—No estuvo bien lo web le hiciste a Ike, a Rebecca y al señor Broflovski, tampoco estuvo bien hacerme matar a Bebé.

Eric no lo miró, Butters siguió hablando sintiéndose nervioso, pero no debía mostrarlo, no frente a ese psicópata. Finalmente Eric se dio la vuelta, una sonrisa altanera pintaba su rostro, lucía tranquilo.

—Pensé que nunca te darías cuenta, pensé que eras un idiota retrasado, me retracto.—Dijo con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros. Butters sintió su sangre hervir.

—¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Ellos no han hecho nada malo! ¡Por esto Kyle nunca te amará!—Eric dejó de sonreír.—¡Él te odiará de por vida sí se entera! ¡Le diré!—Las manos de Eric, las cuales estuvieron en todo momento en los bolsillos de su sudadera se movían impacientes.

Estaba perdiendo sus cabales.

—¡Te juro que le diré!

Justo cuando Butters estuvo apunto de empujarlo por aquel risco, Eric sacó una pistola y apuntó directo a la cabeza del rubio, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro apretó el gatillo y la bala atravesó su cabeza. Butters de inmediato cayó al suelo, la sangre manchó su ropa y balbuceo algo antes de dar su último aliento.

—No lo harás.—Eric guardó el arma y sonrió. 

Se agachó y mojó un poco su dedo con la sangre del chico, escribió algo y posteriormente lo lanzó por el acantilado, se marchó sonriendo.

Unos excursionistas que se encontraban cerca escucharon el disparo y alertaron a la policía, cuando la misma llegó, encontraron el cuerpo inerte de Leopold, varios de sus huesos se habían roto por la caída, tenía un hueco en su frente y justo en su frente, donde no sangraba, se podía leer con su propia sangre la palabra "Traidor".

(...)

La muerte de Butters y la desaparición de Bebé fue noticia al día siguiente, la policía interrogaba a todos, obviamente Eric salió eximido del problema, no habían pruebas de que había estado ahí ese día, siquiera de que había estado junto a Butters, todos le creyeron.

Ahora se encontraba junto a Kyle, quién lucía terrible, pero le sonreía a Eric. Los antidepresivos que le había recetado el psicólogo no funcionaban en lo absoluto, lo único que hacían era producirle insomnio y pensamientos suicidas. Cuando estaba junto a Eric se sentía tranquilo e incluso reía y sonreía, su corazón latía con fuerza y se sentía nervioso, pero seguía sintiéndose extraño.

Cómo sí todo fuera una ilusión, un sueño.

Cómo sí Eric no fuera real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se vienen teorías wuuu¿


End file.
